The Rock and FFX interviews and other wrestling
by dark-ryan
Summary: The Rock does stuff with FFX characters like interviews and things. Chap. 2 is up
1. Rock interviews Tidus

I don't own The Rock or anything that is owned by WWE. I don't own anything about Final Fantasy 10. I just own this story.  
  
  
(The Rock is sitting in a room with a comfy chair, a couch, and a table.)  
  
The Rock: Finally, The Rock has come back to Spira! Now the Rock is going to interview Final Fantasy 10's Tidus. (Tidus walks in) Welcome Tidus.  
  
Tidus: Hello, Rock! It's nice to meet you. Can I have your autograph?  
  
Rock: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! The Rock is spending his free time interviewing you. Not signing autographs.  
  
Tidus: It's for my son.  
  
Rock: You have a son? (Tidus nods) I feel sorry for him. (Tidus gets a confused look on his face) What's his name?  
  
Tidus: It's S....  
  
Rock: IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT HIS NAME IS! (signs autograph and hands it to Tidus)  
  
Tidus: Geez.  
  
Rock: (Mocks Tidus's voice in a high-pitched way) Geez! You cock off to the Rock again and the Rock will smack off that two dollar hair-cut off your head. Now then, the Rock is going to ask you his first question out of three.  
  
Tidus: There's only three?  
  
Rock: Yes three! The Rock is too busy to be asking a piece of monkey crap questions! How did a candy-ass like you become the star of Final Fantasy?  
  
Tidus: Well me and the director are close.  
  
Rock: (takes off sunglasses) Let the Rock get this straight. You and the director are close?  
  
Tidus: Yep!(crosses fingers) That close! We went to s......  
  
Rock: THE ROCK IS DONE ON THE SUBJECT! Next question. Are you a hermaphroditic monkey's bitch?  
  
Tidus: What kind of question is that! You're picking on me Rock. (starts crying. Jecht runs in)  
  
Jecht: Crybaby! Crybaby! (starts laughing. The Rock pulls out a steel chair from behind his chair and hits Jecht with it. Tidus gets up and the Rock gives him a Rock bottom through the table.)  
  
Rock: (looks at camera) Now that those two candy-ass's are taken care of, the Rock can move on to one other candy-ass. Triple H. You thought you were cute running down and interupting the Rock's title match. You thought you were cute hitting the Rock with a sledgehammer. Well the Rock says this. Next Thursday on Smackdown, it's going to be you and the Rock one-on-one. Oh and don't worry because you can bring the sledgehammer because it's going to be a no-disqualification match. The Rock is going to dedicate it to the millions and millions of Rock and Final Fantasy 10 fans. (Tidus gets up)  
  
Tidus: You haven't asked me my third question. (Gets Brotherhood out. The Rock gives Tidus a DDT on the couch and breaks the couch. Then the Rock gives him a People's Elbow. Then the Rock get's up)  
  
Rock: The Rock will ask you his third question. NO! The Rock is going to tell you his third question. If you smelllllllllllllllllllll what the Rock is cooking! (The rock's music comes on and he gives the camera a people's eyebrow)  
  
  
Please review it and tell me what you think. 


	2. Rock interviews Auron

Now it's Auron's turn. Thanks for the reviews. Same as before, I don't own the Rock or WWE or FFX.  
I'm an Auron fan so I would hate to do this.  
  
(The scene is a wrestling ring in Zanarkand. The Rock's music comes on and the Rock comes down to the ring)  
  
Rock: Finally the Rock has come back to Zanarkand! (fans cheer) Last week, the Rock interviewed Tidus and..... (the crowd boos at the mention of Tidus's name). And we all know how that turned out. In fact, let's see the footage. (On the titantron, they show the Rock giving Tidus a Rock Bottom through a table. Then they show when he broke the couch and gave Tidus a People's elbow. The fans all laugh and chant Rocky! Rocky! Rocky!) Now the Rock swore he wouldn't do another interview again, he has made an exception for one man. Some of you may know him, but his name is.... AURON! (Auron's theme comes on and the fans cheer. Auron walks down to the ring)  
  
Auron: Hello Rock.  
  
Rock: Now Auron, you saw what the Rock did to that tralor park trash, Tidus right?  
  
Auron: I was glad to see that.  
  
Rock: (laughs) If he ever pulls that sword on me again, the Rock is going to shine that sword up real nice. Turn that sonbitch sideways, AND STICK IT STRAIGHT UP HIS CANDY-ASS!  
  
Auron: After what you did, I don't think he'll be leaving the hospital anytime soon.  
  
Rock: Now Auron, it's time to ask the questions. The first one is, Have you heard the song, Heartbreak Hotel?  
  
Auron: Yes I have. I'm a big Elvis fan.  
  
Rock: Come on and sing with me. But the Rock is going to sing it, his version.  
  
Rock & Auron: Well since Rock's baby left him, he's found a new place to dwell. Well it's down at the end of Jabroni Drive at Smackdown Hotel. (fans cheer)  
  
Rock: That was pretty good. Auron. Now what about Are you Lonesome Tonight?  
  
Auron: Are you kidding?  
  
Rock & Auron: Are you lonesome tonight, do you miss me tonight? Are you sorry we drifted apart? Does your memory stay to a brighter sunny day When I kissed you and called you sweetheart? Do the chairs in your parlor seem empty and bare? Do you gaze at your doorstep and picture me there? Is your heart filled with pain, shall I come back again? Tell me dear, are you lonesome tonight? (Tidus theme comes on)  
  
Tidus: HEY! WHY DOES HE GET A GOOD INTERVIEW? (Wakka comes out too)  
  
Wakka: Ya! It's not fair you know.  
  
Rock: Now I know one jabroni up there, but who is that other roody-poo?  
  
Wakka: My name is W.....  
  
Auron: IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOUR NAME IS! (everyone cheers and the Rock stares at Auron)  
  
Rock: Now Auron, if you're going to steal the Rock's catchphrases, at least get them right. Now then, what is the name of the monkey crap up there who looks like he just got a swirley?  
  
Wakka: His name is Tidus, ya? (the crowd laughs Tidus smacks Wakka)  
  
Tidus: His name is W.....  
  
Rock: IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT HIS NAME IS! YA? (the crowd goes wild)  
  
Wakka: That's it you know. (Tidus and Wakka walk down to the ring. Halfway down, Jecht and Braska pop out from under the ring and attack Tidus and Wakka)  
  
Braska: We'll take it from here Rock. (Jecht and Braska kick Tidus and Wakka's asses backstage)  
  
Rock: Now then, Auron, do you like pancakes?  
  
Auron: No not really, I like waffles.  
  
Rock: You have to like pie. Do you like pie?  
  
Auron: Apple pie and pumpkin pie. Chocobo pie is good too.  
  
Rock: Chocobo pie? Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! The Rock is talking about a different kind of pie. The type of pie that Rikku has.  
  
Auron: Al Bhed pie?  
  
Rock: (stares at Auron) No. Well The Rock is going to have to stop the interview now. It was nice talking to you. (the Rock smiles and shakes Auron's hand. Then the Rock stops smiling, pulls Auron's arm over and gives him a Rock Bottom. Then he stands above Auron, throws his sunglasses into the crowd, and gives Auron a People's Elbow. The Rock gets up and stands on a turnbuckle while his music comes on. Auron then gets up and the Rock sees him and can't believe it.)  
  
Auron: You have to remember, I can't feel pain. (takes the left part of his red coat thing off like in the video of him. He and the Rock stand face to face. Auron looks like he's going to hit the Rock, but he gives the Rock a hug. And they raise their arms up. The Rock's theme comes on and they walk up the ramp together.)  
  
  
Maybe a new tag team is born. Well how'd you like it? Tell me what I should do in the next chapter. I have an idea though. Which consists of the Rock and Auron, Braska and Jecht, and Tidus and Wakka in a three-way tag-team match. Kimahri can be the ref. 


End file.
